Unexpected Turns
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: Harry figures out who his friends are and who his enemies are, and seperates the two. {[Harry x Sirius] [Ron x Draco] [Fred x Hermione x George] [Luna x OC Harli] [Neville x Ginny] [Snape x Remus]}


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY

"Does he know about the baby?" Came the sweet and sultry voice of the now sixteen year old Hermione Granger.

"No...He doesn't..." Came the disappointed and sad voice of the now sixteen year old Harry Potter.

She sighed as she stoof an leaned on the bathroom sink in the girls bathroom, "Harry, both Draco and Ron need to know, so we can get a DNA test on the baby you're carrying."

"I know 'Mione, I know, but I don't want yo break them up. After all we were drunk when it happened and I left before they woke up, so I'm not even sure they remember it happened." Harry spoke as he sat on the floor, a small baby bump showing as he pulled down his shirt down.

Harry sighed, he was lonely, even with his best friends, even though they added Draco to the squad of misfits when he renounced the Malfoy name. He had no one to love him like Ron and Draco did, which depressed him.

Who would take care of his baby with him, after all he didn't want to burdon neither Ron, Draco or 'Mione; and he felt even worse for asking her to help him with the health check ups for the baby.

Harry stood and smiled weakly at her, "Thank 'Mione, I'm going to visit Sirius..." He gave her a small hug, then walked off to find Sirius.

As Harry walked down the corridor that lead swirled his mind about his baby, about his his education and just as soon as he looked up, about to find a place to hide and cry by himself he bumped into Sirius.

"Harry, is something the matter? You look like you're about to cry?" Sirius said in a soothing voice,"Here, come with me, I was just on my way to find you, all your things have been moved into my home."

Harry looked up to him in a strange manner, did he already know about the baby when he himself had not told him yet. He nodded and walked with him, he would have to ask about that when they arrived at Sirius and apparently his home.

He sat down on the couch and looked to Sirius, "Padfoot? Why did you move all my stuff in to your home?" Harry asked, feeling on edge because he didn't know how much he knew or who told him.

"A little birdie told me that you would need some help, and I can smell it pup. I can smell the pheremones you are emitting from the pregnancy, no one told me you were, I already knew, even before you found out. I believe you are about three months along, correct?" Sirius asked as he sat down, handing Harry a cup of green tea, "Here, this will be good for you."

Harry sighed, looking to Sirius, tears began to swell in his eyes, "Siri, I don't know what to do, the fathers of the baby are together and I don't want to ask them help me raise the baby, it will put a big strain on their realtionship and I don't want to be the cause for them breaking up." Harry said as he began to sob. "I have no one to help me care for the baby, I have no future in quidiich or even as an Aura because I don't even know how I' going to finish my education being an unwed teenage mother!"

Sirius got up and sat beside Harry, wrapping an arm around him, "Harry, you know that I will always be here to help you, especially with the baby, because I love you my little pup." Sirius smiled and pulled Harry close for a hug.

Harry cried on his shoulder, holding himself close to Sirius, "Thank you, and I love you to Padfoot." He smiled and pulled back a little to smiled at him, there was just something about Sirius.

He wasn't fatherly, he was more like a best friend then a father, he cared for him in a way that saying he was a family member would not do justice, he felt something for him that he couldn't explain, or perhaps he could and didn't want to. Not yet at least, these feelings were so new to him.

Yet whenever Sirius was around, the bitter loneliness that he felt seemed no longer an issue, the cold and unsettling grasp of reality to him no longer seemed to severe, though he knew it was wrong, he still loved the feeling of being around him.

"There ya go pup, there is that smile that I love so much, now we just have to figure out a way to keep it there so you can be happy." Sirius smiled, "And Harry, never say that you don't have a fuiture in doing something that you love, I said the same thing yet look where I am now. I am a teacher at Hogwarts and I have you in my life and the friends that have always been there for me and I can say that I am happy with my life." He smiled.

Harry couldn't help but grin when Sirius mentioned having him in his life, "So I really mean that much to you?" Harry asking, looking up to the older man with curiousity.

He just smiled and laughed for a moment, "Harry, you are the most important to me in this world and the next, I want you to realize how much that I love you." He leaned forward, cupping my chin, then kissed me deeply, as his soft tongue gently scraped my lips, my heart stopped and it became hard to breathe as I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss of the man who would be my love.

He released me after what seemed like an eternity, "I didn't know that you felt this way about me Padfoot." Harry says, a blush on his face.

He smiled at him, "There is much you don't know young one." He smirks. "I will help you raise the child and I will be there no matter what." He smiled.

~Draco and Ron~

Draco yawned as he got out of bed, looking to the red head lying there on simple bed sheets in nothing but a pair of boxers, "He is so cute when he sleeps." Draco muttered to himself, walking to the shower to get cleaned up after an all nighter of sex.

He and Ron fell in love after they had a huge fight, right before Draco renounced the name of Malfoy.

The fight he had with his father was even worse than he had ever had, he sighs as he stands in front of the mirror, tracing a two inch line of a scar that his father left on his after he fought with him.

I had been brutal, but he had, in his heart of hearts hoped that his father would accept him for who he was and he was gay, that's all thought that his father would accept that.

HE hopped in the shower, hoping that the hot water would help erase the memory of his father from his mind and down the drains where it belonged.

Ron awoke, groggy as usual when he heard Draco enter the shower, as usual Draco was the first person to wake up and the first one to enter the shower.

He smiled to himself, he stood up and dropped his boxers and walked into the bathroom with his lover, stepping into the shower with him, inhaling the scent of his lover, of the hot water scented with lavender, of the shampoo in which he chose to use, the scents which drove him crazy to the point from which he could not return as he turned Draco around, kissing his lips gently.

"What's on your mind little Snake?" Ron asked as he looked into his eyes, though he was not as smart as Draco, he knew and he could tell when something was wrong with his lover.

"I've been thinking about a few things lately; about my father, about Harry and about us. I think Harry is pregnant, because he is acting wierd lately and it's one of ours." He sighed.

Ron smiled, "If he was he would tell us, maybe if he is right now isn't the right time for him and maybe he feels guilty, you know how he works, he hates to feel like he is bothering someone else."

"But if he was he is still our best friend and that the kid wouldn't hurt any of our relationships, we just have to find him a nice guy to look after him." Draco grinned.

Ron nodded as he grabbed the body wash and squeezed a rather generous amount on his hand as he began to wash Draco, "Yeah, but who would be the right fit for Harry? Who is smart and craves adveture while on the other hand is also nice and gentle?"

"I'm not to sure at the moment, but I' sure we will think of something..." Draco smiled as Ron washed him.

~Hermione~

Hermione sighed as she sat at the library at her favorite table in the back, where normally only teachers aides were allowed, but she was because she had always volenteered to help reorganise the books and everything and help the with new books once they came in.

She knew that Harry was having a tough time being pregnant and she wishes that there was more that she could do for him, but for now all she could do to help was give him health checkups for the baby and prenatel vitemans for the baby. She sighed, she knew that there was more she could do, she just had to figure out-

She was interupted in her train of thought when two roudy boys stepped in front of her table, grinning at her, red hair, pale this faces.

"Fred, George, I never expected to see you two in a library." She said, her temper short currently due to her situation with Harry.

Fred grinned, "We were looking for you Granger, we wanted to know." Says Fred.

"If you wanted to take a break from studying God only knows what, to come out for a drink with us?" George continued.

Hermione sighed as she looked up to the two, normally she would say no and tell them to bugger off and leave her in peace while she studied, but today was a stressful day and she couldn't bare the thought of not being able to help Harry more than she had been able to. "Yeah, sure." She grabbed her bag, "Just let me... Oh nevermind, Neville can put them back today; let's go." She smiled.

As they walked they began to chat it up, "So, do you do anything fin?" Fred asked.

"We know you're really smart and with that you can do almost anything." George continued.

Hermione blushed, "I do fun stuff, I'm going out to drink with you guys aren't I?" She said in a flustered manner, of course she had fun, but those fun moments happened few and far in between. "And I have fun with my friends, I've just never really hung out with you two. Hell before Draco became our friend I decked him in the face as hard as I could."

Fred and George laughed at that as she explained that, "Well isn't that something." They said in unison,

As they arrived at the bar they ordered a couple of Butterbeers, she smiled as she sipped her second one, listening to them go on and on about tales to where they would prank people, she liked them.

They really were nice guys, but she knew she would never get two guys like these, not with how she was.

She was a down to Earth person with no trouble.

TBC

Comment

Subscribe

Follow


End file.
